Cheesy
by QuEen0fs0ng
Summary: Reno tries to win over Tifa...with cheesy pickup lines? RenoxTifa sorry a little too late for Valentines Day


**_Hi this is my first fanfiction. So please be kind. If you find anything wrong with it, please tell me but in the nicest way you can possibly muster. And even if you don't find anything wrong with it, please tell me because I think we can all use an ego boost every now and then. So enjoy! :D_**

**_Disclaimers: Final Fantasy VII title, characters, merchandise and all that good stuff belongs to Square Enix. I write with these characters for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others and for absolutely no profit!_**

**_Summary: Reno tries to win over Tifa... with cheesy pickup lines? TifaxReno_**

Tifa knew that something out of the ordinary was going to happen today. It felt like such an off morning that it wasn't possible for the day to be normal like always. It was February 1st and everything outside was gray and dreary so she didn't expect a lot of business for her bar. She was okay with that because there was some book keeping that she had been putting off and was going to close early to do all that. And it had been awhile since she took enough time to tuck the kids in at night. She was even thinking of reading them a nighttime story. But then she wondered if Denzel and Marlene were getting too old for bedtime stories. But as she was wondering about the children's story preference, she didn't notice a flash of red hair and black suit waltz into her bar.

"Yo, Tifs!"

Tifa jumped. "Reno! When did you get in here?"

Surprised though she was, Tifa was still happy to see the red-headed Turk. After the whole Kadaj incident a few years back, Reno had been stopping in at 7th heaven for a drink and a chat with Tifa. And during that time a friendship had blossomed between the two. But Tifa couldn't help but feel a twinge of something a little stonger than friendship when she looked into those green eyes.

"Aaaww, Tifs, that's no way to talk to a customer, yo. You're s'posed to say…" Reno cleared his throat and adapted a high falsetto that Tifa could only guess was supposed to sound like her, 'oooohh Reno! How long has it been since I last laid my eyes on you, you big strong, handsome, and exceedingly hot Turk you!'"

Tifa suppressed a chuckle. She did find the comment to be funny but she didn't want to encourage him or she'd be hearing cracks like that all night. Instead she settled for a small smile and asked, "What'll you have then, Reno?"

As soon as she asked the question, Reno got a strange glint in his eye and plastered a sly grin on his face. Tifa couldn't help feeling that her premonition of today being not normal was about to prove true. Reno looked Tifa straight in the eye with that grin still stuck on his face and said, "Well do you have any raisins?"

"No…" Tifa was expecting something a little more suggestive, or maybe something like…

"Then how about a date?"

Yeah something like that. She was caught a little off-guard and if it wasn't for years of martial arts training and fighting monsters, she would have been an unintelligible, inarticulate, red-as-a-tomato mess. But that still didn't stop her from looking at Reno with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open for a few minutes. And for all of those minutes, Tifa was running the conversation over and over in her mind. Did Reno really just ask her out or was he really just asking for fruit? But he had that weird glint in his eye. Tifa had known Reno for a long time and she never saw that glint unless Reno was up to something. And she seriously doubted that he'd get that glint in his eye if he was only asking for something to eat. Finally she trusted herself to speak, "I'm sorry, Reno, what was that again?"

A pause.

"Uhm… I asked you for a date?"

"What kind of a date? Like a _date_ date or a fruit date?"

"C'mon, Tifs! Even you're not that dense! Or has Cloud been rubbing off on you?"

Tifa sighed. She was a little exasperated. Why would Reno use such a cheesy pick up line to try and ask her out? So she finally said, "Y'know, Reno, I don't know what to say to that. I mean-"

She was about to go off on him when Reno cut her off by saying, "It's okay, Tifs. I should've know that that wasn't the best way to ask a gal out but don't you worry your pretty little head because Reno's gonna come up with something that even YOU won't be able to resist, yo!"

With that he gave her a wink, and said, "See ya tomorrow," and left.

Tifa sighed. She didn't know what to expect for tomorrow. She definitely knew that Reno wouldn't give up until she actually said yes to one date. She smiled. She'll just wait until Reno comes up with that something she wouldn't be able to resist but until then it might be fun to see how long he'd keep this up.

:::::::

For the next 13 days, Reno had come in right before the bar got busy and tried to make Tifa swoon with his "dashing" wit and charm shown through his cheesy pick up lines. Tifa picked up on the fact that he came before she was busy with a whole bar-full of people and was exceedingly grateful for that. If anyone of her crew had actually witnessed Reno's attempts at courting her, half of them would laugh, some of them would ignore it, and one person would notice that everyone's attention was on them and use that opportunity to steal as much materia as she possibly could.

And she had to admit, . Most of his pick up lines were sweet. Some of her favorites included, "Was your dad a theif? Because someone stole the stars and put them in your eyes," and "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." The one that made her laugh the most was when Reno came in with a ski mask on and said, "I'm a thief! And I'm here to steal your heart, yo!"

But some of them were more suggestive. He said stuff like, "Are you a parking ticket? Because you have FINE written all over you," and "If I told you you had a gorgeous body would you hold it against me?" And the one that made her blush furiously and seemed to be Reno's favorite was "The only reason I would kick you out of my bed would be to make love to you on the floor."

But today was February 14th, Valentines Day. And Tifa had a feeling that she would finally give in today. That little inkling of being more than friends had grown into a well-developed desire to be Reno's girlfriend. Eventhough Reno was a goof ball and a little narcissistic, he had slowly worn down her resistence by coming back everyday just to ask her out. She did want to say yes but she really wished that Reno would just ask her out and not try all of these silly pick up lines that he probably just found on a website. But maybe he'd do something special today since it was the day for lovers.

The day had gone by like previous Valentines Days. Marlene and Denzel came home from school with a whole bunch of candy and homemade Valentines for her. She helped them with their homework so that they would have the rest of the night to play and she made special Valentine Cupcakes for all of her regular 7th Heaven patrons tonight.

It was only when it was close to opening time that she started to feel nervous. She knew that Reno would come and ask her out at least one more time. And especially since today was Valentines Day the most romantic day of the year. He'd have to be an idiot to not ask her out every day before and not today. As soon as the thought crossed her mind so did another one. _Wait, Reno IS an idiot._ Now she was _**really**_nervous. But all of her doubts ebbed away when Reno walked in.

But he adapted a completely different demeanor. He didn't swagger in, he sort of shuffled. He didn't have that lewd grin he usually wore, but he had a small almost shy smile. He also had a bouquet of roses in his hand.

He slowly approached Tifa like he was afraid that he'd scare her off until he stood only a few feet away from her.

They seemed to stand there looking at each other for quite some time until Reno spoke up in a soft voice, "Tifs, I know that you shot me down everyday up until today, but I'm going to try one more time, kay? And if you say no I promise I won't be mad or angry or anything like that, yo. And I'll respect your answer and I'll be sure to keep the guy you do finally say yes to in line." He gave her a wink. "But I want you to know that you're the most amazing gal I've ever met. You've got brains, beauty, and you know exactly what you want. I'm even amazed that a wonderful, beautiful, and" he just couldn't help himself, "voluptuous woman such as yourself would even consider being friends with a guy like me. So," he got a little more flustered and slowly raised the bouquet so Tifa could take it "would you go out with me?"

Tifa had turned at least 13 different shades of red throughout Reno's speech and she said, "Reno…"

Reno braced himself.

"I have to be honest with you. You are one of the most naïve, most clumsy, most laughable Turks that I've ever come across."

Reno sighed. "Alright, Tifs, I get it. No, right?" he said as he was heading toward the door.

"Wait!" Tifa yelled, "I'm not finished yet."

Reno sighed again and shuffled back to his place in front of Tifa. If there was one thing he knew about women it was to humor them when they were scolding you or you would never get on their good side.

"You may be really crude and clumsy and inept at most things but…" she paused trying to get her thoughts straight. Reno smiled, "…but?" he said expectantly. He inched a little closer to Tifa.

"But," she continued, "You're also one of the cutest, most charming, and highly deticated men I've ever met…and…"

Reno smiled wider. He knew she was just teasing him now but he didn't mind because he knew what was coming. "And?" he said leaning a little closer.

"And I'd love to go out with you."

Faster than you can say "Success!" he swiped her up in his arms and said, "That's all I wanted to hear!" Tifa sighed as she leaned into him. "Really?" she asked him teasingly "You went through all of that just to hear me say that I'd go out with you?"

He gave her a swift peck on the cheek and said, "You were worth it, yo."

_**So tell me what you think! *kisses***_


End file.
